mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelings/Gallery
Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Chrysalis changing to her true form. Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png|This is when we first see the Changeling minions. Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png|Some of these fall on the bubblelike force field. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|Smashing the force field Changelings attacking S2E26.png Changelings striking down S2E26.png|Changelings charging at the main 6. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png Changeling swarm S2E26.png|Group of Changelings. Changeling classes S2E26.png|Captain of the Changelings? Changelings disguised as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Turning as ponies. Fake evil ponies grin S2E26.png TwilightShockedS2E26.png|Changelings behind Twilight Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Changelings with main 6 ponies' appearances. Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png|AJ battling with Twi Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, that isn´t Twilight Applejack and changling S02E26.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png Pinkie Pie and changling S02E26.png Rainbow Dash attack S02E26.png Applejack attack S02E26.png Fluttershy attack S02E26.png|Whoa! Rarity attack S02E26.png|AIEE! Twilight Sparkle attack S02E26.png Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|BOOM! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Changling army S02E26.png|Changelings guarding the Elements of Harmony. Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png Twilight surrounded S2E26.png Celestia coccooned S02E26.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Changelings going through door S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Captured Guards S2E26.png|Captured in goo. That´s just... wonderful... Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis flying S2E26.png Changelings ejected S02E26.png Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png Season five Slice of Life Changeling at the Ponyville wedding S5E9.png|Just one attending the donkeys' wedding Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow Dash punches a changeling S5E13.png|Inside the rotten apple core, Rainbow Dash is fighting the Changelings. Rainbow Dash punches another changeling S5E13.png Rainbow Dash uppercuts a changeling S5E13.png Rainbow Dash kicking a changeling S5E13.png Rainbow Dash headbutting a changeling S5E13.png Changeling catches Rainbow Dash S5E13.png Changeling struck by Luna's magic S5E13.png Rainbow punches a changeling behind her S5E13.png Rainbow Dash kicks another changeling S5E13.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 The wooded camp S5E26.png 'Rainbow' and 'Rarity' emerges from the bushes S5E26.png 'Rarity' "You have to help us!" S5E26.png 'RD' "The changelings attacked Ponyville!" S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png "Applejack" approaches S5E26.png "Applejack" "It's taken quite a while to find you" S5E26.png "Applejack" says Zecora's name S5E26.png "Applejack" about to transform into her true self S5E26.png 'Applejack' transforming S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' true form S5E26.png Chrysalis looks around the village S5E26.png Chrysalis backs up S5E26.png Chrysalis "You're vastly outnumbered" S5E26.png "Rarity" transforms into a changeling S5E26.png "Rainbow Dash" transform into a changeling S5E26.png Chrysalis with her changeling army S5E26.png The changelings swarm S5E26.png The changelings flying S5E26.png Stallion scared S5E26.png "Filly" transformed to a changeling S5E26.png Stallion looks at changeling S5E26.png Stallion freaked out by changeling S5E26.png Changeling chases stallion S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Chrysalis "I promise to leave the others alone" S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Chrysalis flies to attack S5E26.png Changelings fly to attack S5E26.png Zecora fights with Queen Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis blasts Zecora S5E26.png Changeling roars S5E26.png Changeling gets blasted S5E26.png Changelings chase after Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Changeling about to bite Spike S5E26.png Spike avoids the changeling's bite S5E26.png Twilight and Spike with changelings around them S5E26.png Changelings fly to attack Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Twilight and Spike teleports S5E26.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Queen Chrysalis in MLP Gameloft game.png Fleur Dis Lee album entry mobile game.jpg Octavia-MLPMobileApp-Three Octavias Arriving.png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Descriptions.png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-House.jpg My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 1 page 7.png My Little Pony comic issue 1 page 16 at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York.jpg Comic issue 1 in Polish page 27.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 cover A.png Comic issue 3 page 2.png|Captain of the changelings is back? Makes sense. Comic issue 3 page 3.png Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 3 page 5.png Comic issue 3 page 6.png Comic issue 3 page 7.png Comic issue 4 page 3.png Comic issue 14 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 19 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 22 Core Games cover.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 34 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 35 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 36 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 37 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 RI.png FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 5.jpg Merchandise Season 2 DVD back cover.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg NYCC 2012 Canterlot Wedding poster.png Changelings trading card standee.jpg Changeling Drone, Fear Eater card MLP CCG.png Miscellaneous Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png Android hotfix update MLP mobile game.png